¤ No Strings Attached ¤
by Jadda
Summary: FINISHED Sakura is in an abusive relationship, but doesn’t have the nerve to leave her malicious and undeserving boyfriend. Syaoran is the only one who can help her but what will happen to the Clow Cards if she gets severely injured?REVISED
1. ¤ Prologue: Underlying Feelings ¤

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to my **new** fic!! This is an attempt to break my writer's block so I can finish "**_The Untold Story_**" (I've had a W.B. since Ch.4)...Ok, here's the summary to my fic:

~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!

****

Summary -- _Sakura is in an abusive relationship, but doesn't have the nerve to leave her malicious and undeserving boyfriend. Syaoran is the only one who can help her. But what will happen to the Clow Cards if she gets severely injured?_

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:

****

NOTE: DUBBED NAMES HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ORIGINAL ©CLAMP NAMES. SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND'S NAME WAS ALSO CHANGED.

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...*(w/ italics) **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

****

Prologue: _Underlying Feelings_

Sakura sat wearily on the edge of her fluffy pink bed embracing her bruised and battered left arm.

__

*Sigh....I can't keep letting Ryu [AN: her b/f] _continually_ _do this to me...*_

Sakura slightly released her arm and examined it.

__

*Oh man, these bruises are SO noticeable...I...I can't let Syaoran see me like this again...He keeps threatening Ryu...even though Ryu would probably be the one to attempt the following through of the threatening...oh well...I'll bandage it up and go to sleep...this is too much to think about right now..."

Sakura strolled over to her door and vaguely opened it.

"Good, no one's up..." she whispered to herself as she tip-toed across the hall to the pale-colored bathroom.

She quietly opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind her.

Slowly she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a couple of white bandages.

__

*Hmp...Even if they aren't flesh colored, bandages are bandages and they're just as noticeable...* Sakura sighed at the color, but used them anyway, after carefully cleaning up some of the exposed abrasions [AN: sorry if this is too descriptive ^^'].

After she attempted to wrap her trodden left arm, she, once again, attempted to tip-toe across the hall. Just then, she heard someone coming so she silently jumped behind a door and closed it, making sure no sound was made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Touya's P.O.V ~

__

*Huh? What was the noise? Maybe I should check it out...*

I slowly around the corner and peeked into and between every crack there was, but I saw nothing.

__

*Hmp...Probably just Sakura getting home late...I'll have Dad grill her tomorrow....Hee hee....*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Back to 3rd person ~

Touya took one last glance around before turning and entering his room.

__

*Sigh...That was CLOSE! I could've gotten a MAJOR grilling from Touya...*

_YAWN_

"I guess I should get to sleep," she said yawning once more as she crept out from behind the door and into her dimly lit room.

Just as she re-entered, Kero emerged from his drawer [AN: that IS where he sleeps, right?]

"Sakura Kinomoto, where on earth have _you_ been?!" said a groggy Kero as he rubbed his little black orbs.

Sakura was startled and jumped back with a scream.

"AH! Kero-chan! Don't _do _that!!!" she said, holding her chest.

Kero flew over to her and stared her in the face.

"So uh, where'd those bandages come from, Sakura? And while we're at the subject, _why_ are you wearing bandages at all?"

Sakura flinched a little at the question.

"Oh these?!" she said, dumbly holding the up to him, "they're just for my arm...I uh...got a _really_ bad cut there from cheerleading and I uh, didn't want it to get infected...he he..."

Kero raised an eyebrow [AN: if that's what you wanna call his lil' lines].

"Uh, Sakura, do you really think I'm _that_ dense? I _know_ that's not from cheerleading practice," he said sternly as he pointed a 'finger' at her arm.

Sakura began to panic.

"Um, what are you talking about, Kero? What makes you think that it's not from cheerleading practice?" she said nervously, shielding her arm from his view.

Kero crossed his arms.

"Well, for one thing, you sound and look as though you're lying, and secondly, Chiharu called; she wanted to know why you weren't at cheerleading practice today."

To Be Continued....

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan


	2. ¤ Chapter 1: There's Always Someone Ther...

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the official chapter one of "No Strings Attached"! Thanks to all who reviewed! And sorry this took so long to get out! please R+R!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...*(w/ italics) **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Chapter 1: There's Always Someone There

Sakura quickly drew her frightened gaze from Kero's livid face.

*_Oh no....h-how am I going to explain this? I've already lied to Kero, and everyone else for that matter...what should I tell him? Maybe...the truth...NO!,_* Sakura shouted in her head while shaking it furiously.

Kero's expression turned from angry to worried as he quickly drifted toward her shaking form.

"Sakura," he said softly, "I know you're tired and confused, but if Ryu is hurting you, you've gotta tell someone..."

Sakura suddenly stopped shaking and looked at Kero with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kero...I-I just can't talk about this right now...Just drop the subject for now and let me get some rest...please..." she softly cried, her delicate hands covering her bloodshot, crying eyes. 

Kero sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Sakura. Get some rest and I'll have a talk with you about this little matter tomorrow...But Sakura," he started.

"Yes," she replied, wiping her tear-stained face.

"You do know that I won't be the only one asking you what happened. In fact, your father and Touya will probably be the first ones to ask you...Don't lie to them, it just makes things more complicated and frustrating."

Sakura sighed heavily as her response and plopped onto her soft, bouncy bed.

*_Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day...I can feel it....and Kero's not helping by scaring me..._*

"Good Night Kero," yawned Sakura as she pulled her covers to her chin and closed her emerald eyes.

"Good Night Sakura," replied a worried Kero as he turned off Sakura's bedroom light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

Kero groggily rose from his little bed and pushed open his drawer. He rubbed his little black eyes fiercely as he flew toward Sakura's alarm clock. When Kero's eyes adjusted to the numbers and the two long, black hands, he screamed and quickly flew in the direction of Sakura's bed, only to find her not there.

*_Hmm, that's funny...Why did Sakura leave for school so early this morning?_* Kero floated over Sakura's bed for a moment before the smell of pancakes disrupted his train of thought. Kero's mouth began to water heavily as he followed the heavenly scent of the cooking cakes out of Sakura's bedroom, down the stairs and to the kitchen door. That's when he realized that he had almost flown into the kitchen, not knowing whether that was Sakura in there or one of the other two men that lived with her. 

Kero receded back for a moment then quickly flew behind the ball on the banister of the stairs. Just as he flew from the door, Touya emerged holding a large stack of pancakes in one hand and a large bottle of syrup in the other. 

Kero, again, began to drool uncontrollably. He was beginning to contemplate how he could manage to sneak a pancake away from Touya with out him being noticed, when Sakura's father ran in through the door and into the kitchen. Touya stopped momentarily, but within seconds returned to his delicious meal.

Kero was beginning to get fed up with himself drooling, and decided that it'd be best if he returned to Sakura's room and went back to sleep until everyone left.

Although he tried, his mind kept returning to, not only the pancakes, but Sakura's problem as well. Soon enough, his mind was off the subject of food and focused more on Sakura.

*..._Hmm, maybe that's why she left so early today, so she wouldn't have to face me, Touya or her father this morning._*

Kero sighed and stared at the wall briefly.

*_She's gonna have a hard enough day as it is, everyone grilling her about her boyfriend is not gonna make it too much easier. I wonder if she'll tell Syaoran what happened. She did tell him what was going on with Ryu before Tomoyo even knew..._*

Kero sighed once more and rose from his spot on Sakura's desk.

"I suppose that I shouldn't butt in unless Sakura wants advice...b-but I'm her guardian! I'm supposed to protect her from gaki's like Ryu! Err!! If only her brother knew about me and about what's going on with that little baka, then I could have someone to gang up on the kid with."

Kero sighed once more before descending to this drawer and drifting into a not-so-restful nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch at Tomeda High...

"Hey Sakura," said Tomoyo, as cheerfully as possible.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo; what's up?" she replied, giving her best friend a fake smile.

Tomoyo didn't respond right away, as she was examining her best friend's appearance: Her hair was frizzy and sticking up [AN: which it usually isn't], her eyes were wet and bloodshot, as if she'd been crying and her left arm was bundled up chaotically within ragged, white bandages.

"Sakura," she started with a concerned expression, "I'm worried about you..."

Sakura looked in Tomoyo's direction.

"Huh? Well, why on earth are you worried about me, Tomoyo?" she asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"Sakura, I see you just about everyday, and on the days that I see you, you always look a little more...uh...inhospitable than the day before...Do you wanna talk about it, Sakura? I know I can help you! Just tell me and I'll find a way to set things right...Just please, trust me, Sakura...You never tell me anything anymore," said Tomoyo, as she lowered her purplish eyes toward the ground.

Sakura winced when she heard the phrase 'Do you wanna talk about it.' She hated that phrase, even if it was coming from someone that meant well.

*_M-maybe I should tell Tomoyo...I mean, she is my best friend and all...b-but I wouldn't really know where to start..._*

Sakura hung her head and twiddled [AN: funny word, lol] her thumbs.

"Um, Tomoyo...I really would tell you, and all, but I just don't know where to start...This is all so....so overwhelming. I-I don't know what else I could possibly do to explain that to everyone...especially you..." Tears began to form in Sakura's emerald eyes again as she shifted her gaze to the tops of her knees instead of at her hands.

Tomoyo look up at Sakura and watched her helplessly as she saw her best friend begin to cry.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, still looking at her quivering friend's face.

*Sniff* "Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Uh...does this have anything...um, to do with....erm, Ryu?" she asked cautiously.

Sakura's unusually gloomy eyes suddenly shot up and look straight at the frightened Tomoyo.

Sakura wiped her tear-stained face with her free arm and slid closer to Tomoyo.

"Y-yes Tomoyo...T-this does have to do with...R-Ryu....In fact, all of it does," she said before burying her face in her hands and sobbing for the hundredth time that day. Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura, he won't do anything else to you...I promise...Syaoran, Meiling and I will do everything we can to keep that baka away from you. But first, Sakura, you're going to have to have to break up with him before he tries to hurt you even wore than this," she said, pointing at Sakura's hurt arm.

"B-break u-up with him? He'd definitely wanna hurt me then, Tomoyo," said Sakura, fearfully.

Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"Like I said Sakura, he won't ever touch you in any way, shape or form again, ok? I promise you that," she said, squeezing Sakura a little [AN: not like THAT!], who she was still embracing in a tight hug.

Sakura smiled slightly; her first smile in a whole week.

"Thank you, Tomoyo, that means a lot to me," she said, holding her smile.

"Now," said Tomoyo, smiling back, "we've gotta go talk to Syaoran; c'mon, I think I know where we can find him. He'll definitely be willing to help you out Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little from her comment and rose from her spot on the grass. 

"Ok then, let's go find him," Sakura said with one more smile as she followed Tomoyo out of the courtyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh, in Syaoran's training room...

"A little harder, Master Li, you can kick better than that! C'mon!" said a slightly older man in a suit, holding a large, green mat-type thing [AN: I don't know what the things that martial arts ppl use to practice kicking and punching are called; and no I'm not talking about a punching bag ^^'].

"Wei! Hold it still! You're moving too much! You're either gonna make me fall, or hit you, so stand still!" lectured an edgy and tired Syaoran.

When Wei finally managed to hold the mat still, Syaoran took another shot at it with a high, rolling kick that missed the mat Wei was holding by about 2 inches, making him land, no not on Wei, on the hard, wooden floor of the training room.

"WEI !! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!!" Syaoran shouted as he rubbed his butt and glared at Wei. Just then, with Syaoran still on the floor easing the pain in his butt [AN: lol], Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the room.

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Syaoran and Wei who hadn't noticed they'd come in. Syaoran was getting ready to yell at Wei again when he spotted the two bewildered girls staring at him, on the floor.

An intense, crimson blush crept up his face when he saw them and he quickly got back on his feet.

"How did you two get in here?! Wei is with me!" cried an exasperated Syaoran, who was still blushing.

Tomoyo laughed a little at his actions.

"Well, when we knocked on the door, no one answered and we found that the door was open so we came in to find you." she said, concluding her explanation with a smile.

Syaoran's anger melted away when he saw Sakura.

"Wei," he said.

"Yes Master Li?"

"I'm done training for the day, you can do whatever you please, as long as it's not in here," he said, still looking at Sakura.

"Thank you Master Li; Have a nice day girls," Wei said as he left the room.

Syaoran quickly walked over to Sakura after Wei was out of site.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Where'd you get all these...bruises?!" he asked examining her bruises with care.

Sakura winced a little before he made contact, but found him gentle and tender.

"I...uh....um..." she stuttered.

Syaoran looked her straight in the eye.

"Did Ryu do this to you Sakura?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Sakura returned his heated gaze with her sad and gloomy one.

"Y-yes, Syaoran....." she replied, right before totally breaking down again and falling onto his chest sobbing.

Syaoran, being a little surprised, blushed a little but then embraced Sakura tightly.

"It's Ok Sakura...please don't cry," he consoled.

~ To Be continued ~

~~~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So what'd ya think?? sorry this took so long! I've been really busy, but luckily I found time to write this, ne? (lol, sure)

Questions? Comments? Advice? or Suggestions?

Email me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com or silvr255@bellsouth.net

Ja ne until next time!

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Character © CLAMP

Story name © JC Chazes of *NSync (the title is an *NSync song that he wrote, just thought I should give him a lil' credit, eh!)


	3. ¤ Chapter 2: Confrontations ¤

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry this took as long as it did ^^" I went back to school and I also kinda have a writer's block (yeah, I know, already). Just so you all know, there's a description/flashback of what happened b/w Sakura and Ryu; I didn't really wanna put that in here, but I feel that the story would make more sense if it was in there; please don't flame me TOO BADLY! Ok, on with everything!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...*(w/ italics) **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Syaoran continued to console Sakura, while Tomoyo watched on helplessly as her best friend cried her little, emerald eyes out.

Slowly, but surely, Sakura's massive break down was subsiding to short hiccups and quick gasps of air as Syaoran stroked the back of her auburn head.

__

*I'm gonna kill that jack ass for doing this to Sakura....he's gonna wish he'd never even met Sakura...or me.*

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked gently.

Sakura raised her head slowly and looked into Syaoran's concerned face.

"Yes?" she responded, wiping her tear-stained face on the sleeve of her school jacket.

Syaoran blushed a little at how close she was, but then quickly remembered what he wanted to say.

"P-please tell me what happened." he said with a gulp.

Sakura cringed slightly and turned to look at her injured left arm.

"O-Ok...a-as long as you p-promise not to get....m-mad," she responded, tightly closing her eyes.

Syaoran smiled weakly.

"I promise, Sakura."

"Ok..." she said, as she unwillingly remembered what had happened the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryu, I don't want to...if you loved me, you wouldn't make me!" cried Sakura as she back away from the man in front of her.

Ryu became red-faced and stepped a little closer toward her.

"If I loved you? What kind of a thing is that to say to your boyfriend? Of course I love you! But, Sakura, I don't want you around him! That kid is trying to take you away from me!"

Sakura's face contorted into a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Ryu? If you trusted me, this wouldn't be a problem! You may not trust Syaoran, but you can at least trust me! I love you; there's absolutely no reason why you could think that I would cheat on you! I'm NOT going to stop being friends with Syaoran and there's NOTHING you can do or say that will make me give into your request!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryu became even angrier and stepped closer; close enough to where his nose was touching hers.

"That wasn't a request, Sakura...It was a DEMAND! Either get rid of him, or face the consequences!"

Sakura stepped back farther away from him with a horrified look on her face; all the way to the wall behind her.

"W-what consequences, Ryu? You wouldn't h-hurt me....w-would you?"

Ryu followed her every move and basically pinned her up against the wall; and suddenly, his glare softened.

"Of course not...I'd never hurt you; I love you. Why would you say something like that?" he asked, a little confused.

Sakura's face reverted back to her puzzled look as she stood, speechless in front of him.

"But...you just said that if I didn't ditch Syaoran, then I'd suffer the consequences...why did you say that, if you didn't want me to think you'd resort to hurting me?"

At the mention of Syaoran's name, Ryu became red faced and hit Sakura across the face. [AN: GOMEN SAKURA!!!! MINNA-SAN!!!] 

Sakura rolled across the floor from the power of the hit and sat up, holding her face where he had hit her.

As Ryu drew closer, Sakura began to hyperventilate, and blacked out before she could see anything else that happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't remember anything else, except waking up on someone's couch; after I woke up, I jolted out the door before the person there came back into the room...Eventually I got home...and got the third degree from Kero."

Sakura cringed as she remembered what happened and opened her eyes to look at Syaoran's reaction; He was furious. His usually soft, kind amber eyes were full of hatred and resent and his tan-skinned face was flaming crimson; full of anger.

Sakura mentally slapped herself for telling him.

"Syaoran, this is why I didn't want to tell you! You promised not to get mad!" she cried on the brink of tears. 

Syaoran stopped flaming, and turned to Sakura, who he saw had tears in her eyes. He embraced her again and apologized.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry; I did promise that, please forgive me."

Sakura smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"I forgive you Syaoran...thank you for being here for me."

Tomoyo, who was still standing near the hugging couple, suddenly squealed. Both teens looked in her direction; she was holding a camcorder in her hands pointed right at the hugging adolescents.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. (-_-')

Tomoyo moved her eyes out from behind the camera lens and smiled brightly.

"Hmm...Oh sorry! Did I startle you two? Just continue your conversation; I won't bother you again!"

Sakura and Syaoran do the Animé fall. (*-*')

Tomoyo laughs girlishly and continues taping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downtown...

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked slowly down the sidewalk, going no where in particular; Syaoran had changed and was now in a forest green t-shirt and a pair of well worn jeans. He was walking next to Sakura with Tomoyo trailing close behind.

"SAKURA!!!!!" cried a somewhat manly voice full of excitement from behind the group.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned pale at the sound of her name being called. She turned around slowly and spotted, none other than, her boy friend: Ryu.

Syaoran suddenly became jealous and turned bright red with anger, knowing that he was Sakura's boyfriend.

Sakura waved weakly.

"Hi, Ryu..."

Tomoyo glanced toward Syaoran to see if he had was about to lunge after the guy and beat his brains in; he looked like he was going to.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered, "control your anger please! Do it for Sakura..." she pleaded with a sad, poutty face.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and reluctantly agreed, he'd control his anger; that is, until Sakura got uncomfortable.

"Hey Sakura...." he greeted before pausing as he looked in the direction of Syaoran and "examined" him: his chestnut hair was messy and sticking out every which way possible, he wore a pretty nice forest green shirt and faded jeans.

Syaoran was examining Ryu at that moment as well: he was tall, well taller than Sakura was anyway, with his midnight black hair combed up into a sort of spiked look. His intense blue eyes shown with a sort of suspicion gleaming in them.

Ryu looked back at Sakura.

"Who's this kid, Sakura?" he asked, pointing in Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran flamed up at the question but was quickly slapped on the back of the head by Tomoyo.

"Control Syaoran....FOR SAKURA...."

Syaoran rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Tomoyo, before turning back to Sakura and her evil boyfriend.

Sakura began to sweat as scenes from the previous night played over and over inside her head.

"Uh...R-Ryu...t-this is my VERY good friend, S-Syaoran....Don't you remember him?" she managed to stutter out before backing away from him a little.

Ryu narrowed his eyebrows and looked in the direction of Syaoran.

He stuck out his large, thick hand.

"Nice to meet you......Syaoran" he said skeptically.

Sakura stood dumbfounded as Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Ryu's hand before firmly grasping it.

"Yeah, you too..."

Syaoran and Ryu released their grip on each other and stepped back once.

Ryu turned to Sakura.

"Uh, I gotta go Sakura...see ya," said Ryu before walking through the group.

Syaoran eyes followed him.

"Wait Ryu!" cried Sakura running past Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Ryu turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minuet? Please?" she asked sweetly.

Ryu smiled.

"Sure"

Sakura led him into a near-by convenient store and looked halfheartedly back at Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Ryu...I...I want to talk to you about the other night..."

Ryu looked puzzled at Sakura.

"What about the other night...what happened?"

Sakura slowly told him what she remembered and looked sadly into his blazing blue eyes, which were full of bewilderment. 

"I-I don't remember anything like that happening, Sakura....But I've been meaning to ask you something about that; were you tired or something?"

"Huh?? Tired? Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Well, right after I let you inside, you fell on the floor...I guessed you were unconscious, so I put you on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get some ice, but when I came back in, you were gone....But what I don't understand, is how about an hour passed from when you came inside, to where you were on the floor."

Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"Ryu...I think you need some help..."

~ To Be Continued ~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ok, yeah, I admit, it was kinda weird and hard to understand at certain times, but remember I'm making this up as I go....So.....

If you've got:

Comments? Questions? Suggestions or Advice?

Email me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com or silvr255@bellsouth.net

Please R+R!!

Storyline © -:+:- Misty Showron -:+:-

Character © CLAMP

Story name © JC Chazes of *NSync


	4. ¤ Chapter 3: Realizations ¤

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to chapter 3! I'm desperately trying to get this thing done so I can move on to another story I had in mind; it's KAWAII!! Anyway, with out further adieu, here's chapter 3 ^^'

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...*(w/ italics) **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Chapter 3: Realization

Ryu once again gazed at Sakura with confusion and scratched his shadowy black head before answering.

"Help? What do you mean by 'help', Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at her arm, which was carefully concealed by a pink, long sleeved shirt and one of Syaoran's jean jackets. Sakura grimaced a little as she removed the jacket and rolled up her left-arm sleeve.

Ryu's eyes widened when he saw her arm, which now had no bandages on it: it was bruised almost every where; she had a couple of blood-blisters surrounding the edges of her elbow too, BIG blisters. [AN: those things hurt like hell!! And it sucks that you can't pop them or anything b/c they're UNDER your skin ~o~" EWWW!!! Ok, moving on...]

"Sakura....Who...Who did this to you?! Was it that Syaoran kid?! I swear I'll tear him limb from limb if it was," he asked, while making punching jesters with his rolled up fists.

"No, Ryu, Syaoran didn't do this to me...." she responded, looking around her so she didn't have to look in his confused eyes.

"Well, then who did?"

Sakura bit her lip and averted her gaze to her fidgeting feet below her.

"You did, Ryu...."

Ryu was now even more confused than he had been while Sakura was telling her story.

"Me? I-I did THAT to....YOU?"

Sakura responded by shaking her head "Yes".

"Well...what were we talking about before I did it?" he asked, once again scratching his head in bewilderment.

"I don't really quite remember...all I know is that you....slapped me for saying that I wasn't going to stop being friends with Syaoran."

Ryu raised his eye brow.

"But I've never met Syaoran before today, Sakura; Why would I tell you that you couldn't be friends with him before I've even met the guy?"

Sakura sighed.

"But, you see, that's the problem; you HAVE met Syaoran before...But for some reason, you don't remember...that's why I think you need help, Ryu...I don't want you to loose your mind because of Syaoran.....or me....I just want you to get help so you can be the way you are now...calm.....except hopefully you'll be less confused."

Ryu just stared.

"What, do you think I'm a Schitzo?" he asked, not really being serious.

"Well, maybe not a Schitzo, but....maybe something...else?"

"Wait, are you proposing that I'm LYING to you? Because you KNOW that I never would...Right?" he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Sakura fidgeted under his gaze and shifted hers to the door where Syaoran and Tomoyo stood talking about something.

"I...I'm not sure, Ryu....But, I really want you to get some kind of help....I'll go with you, if you want me to; anything that'll help get the Ryu that I used to know back."

Ryu moved her head away from the door with his hand.

"What do you mean USED to know? I'm still here..." he said gently.

"But, you see, sometimes, THIS Ryu is here and sometimes the OTHER Ryu is in his place; it scares me...I'm afraid...for you and for myself."

Ryu removed his hand from her cheek and looked at her quizzically before pulling her into a tight hug.

"If it'll help you trust me again, then I'll do anything you want me to do; anything."

Sakura smiled and hugged him back, but part of her mind still nagged her: How come this was happening?

She really wanted answers and was convinced that only a doctor or physiatrist could help her lost and confused boyfriend....before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's Room...

Kero slept soundly inside his little drawer [AN: KAWAII!!!] when all of a sudden a bright light from the drawer above his woke him up from his peaceful nap.

Kero rubbed his eyes and flew groggily out of his drawer to examine the problem.

"What's going on now?" he said, drowsily as he opened the shining drawer with out even thinking.

As he opened it, the book of The Clow floated out and hovered in front of him; now he was fully awake.

"AH! The Clow Book is floating in mid-air!!! Sakura! Sa--Hey wait a minuet, Sakura's not here...Oh no I'm gonna die!!!!! Help!!!!"

Suddenly, the book spoke. [AN: weird, huh?]

"Ceroberos, do not be alarmed; it is I, Clow Reed."

Kero immediately stopped thrashing and crying when he heard the name "Clow Reed".

"Clow Reed?? But, you're dead?! And why in the name of the Moon did you scare me like that?!"

The book showed no sign of response as the sound of slight chuckling was heard.

"Gomen nasai, Ceroberos, but this is urgent; It is about Sakura, she is in serious danger."

Kero's ears perked up at the mentioning of 'danger'.

"Danger? What kind of danger? Is that Syaoran kid gonna try and take the cards again or something?"

"No, nothing of that sort; but this does have to do with Syaoran, a little though. He must protect Sakura from the one she wishes to help, they will be the one who attempts to steal the cards; could you relay that message to him please, Ceroberos? It is very important that he knows of his duties."

Kero continued looking at the book quizzically and placed his paw on his little chin before answering.

"But, Clow Reed, aren't I Sakura's guardian? What's the Syaoran kid gonna do to protect her?"

Once again the book [AN: remember that 'the book' is Clow Reed right now, k?] remained silent, as if pondering something.

"Yes, Ceroberos, you are Sakura's guardian, but only when it comes to matters pf Clow Cards; this sort of problem is out of your league I'm afraid. But, there /IS/ magic involved; what kind I do not know, but it is deadly to Sakura and the Cards; Help the boy protect her, Ceroberos, and tell him what he is to do, for if he does not protect her, then the Cards as well as she, will perish..."

Kero couldn't believe his ears; Sakura's life and the fate of the world were placed into the Chinese gaki's hands?

*_Is Clow Reed insane?!_* Kero thought, as he pondered the task given to him.

"It is very important that Sakura and the Cards are protected, Ceroberos, please do your best to see that my wishes are met; Arigato and Ja ne...."

With those last words, the book ceased it's glowing and slowly lowered itself back into it's drawer.

"Whoa....this is definitely going to be interesting....especially since the kid has to protect Sakura...*sigh*...Well, I better find the baka and tell him, before that thing starts talking again."

With that, Kero flew to Sakura's open window and out into the surroundings of Tomeda looking desperately for any sign of Syaoran

.

~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~~

~ To be continued ~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Well, what did ya think? Did it suck? Was it good? Please R+R!! AND/OR...

Email me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com OR silvr255@bellsouth.net

Questions, comments, suggestions AND/OR advice can also be sent to either address.

Well, I know that I just posted chapter 2 a couple days ago, but I figured, why wait? I'm bored!!! Ok, so hopefully chapter 4 will be out soon!!

Storyline © -:+:- Misty Showron -:+:-

Character © CLAMP

Story name © JC Chazes of *NSync

Like my story so far? Well, until I get the next chapter out, satisfy your need [*cough, cough* yeah right] for my writing -_-" by taking a gander at my other stories:

~ The Untold Story ~

[Card Captor Sakura]

and 

~ Love Story ~

[Lord of the Rings]

~ Links to the Past ~

[Pokémon]

~ Enigmatic Ordinance: Book 1 ~

[Harry Potter]

JA!! JA!! JA!!


	5. ¤ Chapter 4: Syaoran's Mission ¤

Konnichiwa!! Hello fellow CCS lovers!! Welcome to Chapter 4 of my pretty popular fic "No Strings Attached"; thank you all SOOOO much for reviewing! It's b/c of wonderful people like you that I continue my writing...(which in my opinion is getting a little better, but I'll let you decide that) Anyway, here are some people I wanna thank: **Sakura Tsuki, the Kawii Fire Fairy **: she was my 1st reviewer ^^; **DAVID WALDROP**, **Cherry Blossom Koneko**, **Cutie Blossom**, **Cherry** , **darkwizard** , **maru-li** , **The Fic Critic** , **Magic Key**, **Lady Pluto** , **Empress Sasami** , **Mei-Hua** , **realla nights**,** Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan** , **Ryuko Dragonhalf**, and **Silvermoon maru** . I think that's all the people that reviewed, all the way from the prologue to chapter 3!! Thanks guys!! I'm glad you liked my story ^^'!!!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

*...* **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Chapter 4: Syaoran's Mission 

Kero continued his restless task of flying around looking for Syaoran and was getting pretty exhausted; the humidity wasn't helping either.

"Aw man! I think I'm gonna evaporate before I find this kid! It is _really_ hot out here today," he said, as his little, yellow paw glided across his sweaty forehead.

"I really hope he's not inside somewhere; then I'll _never _find that baka!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the card captors...

Syaoran was still waiting outside the convenient store for Sakura; Tomoyo had left ages ago.

*Man what the heck are they doing in there?* He thought as he peered inside to see what was going on.

He saw that Sakura had revealed her arm to Ryu and was on the brink of tears; Ryu just looked confused.

*Sakura must be frustrated, and I can't blame her either.* he thought with a sigh as he returned his gaze to a store across the street.

Just as Syaoran was about to leave, a frustrated Sakura and a confused boyfriend walked out of the convenient store.

"So, what happened?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

Sakura looked over at him, but didn't answer his question; she had one of those 'not-right-now' looks. 

Syaoran understood and slightly nodded his head 'ok' before turning his gaze to Ryu, who looked as if he was deep in thought [AN: imagine that? a muscle head, thinking...hmm...j/k ^^']

Syaoran was currently searching his brain for something to say that would break the silence; then he found something that seemed like a good idea.

"Um...so do you guys wanna...go...have lunch?" he asked uncertainly, not knowing whether or not Sakura was up to it.

The two teens looked at Syaoran.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded 'yes'.

"Sure," she said, "That sounds great; thanks for inviting us, Syaoran; do you wanna go with us Ryu?"

Ryu looked down at Sakura with loving, but confused, blue eyes and blinked.

"Uh....no thanks...I'm not really that hungry..." he said, looking up at Syaoran, "it was nice meeting you...again..."

Ryu turned to walk away.

"Oh, see you later Sakura."

Sakura watched in pain as her boyfriend walked away, depressed and in anguish.

She looked over at Syaoran with her piercing, emerald eyes; just a glance from her made him blush.

"Do you think he'll be alright Syaoran? He looks like someone just killed him." she remarked sadly.

Syaoran reluctantly looked away from Sakura and over at the retreating back of Ryu.

"I don't know Sakura...I just don't know; what happened in there anyway?" he finished, pointing to the store that they had just left.

*But she's right about one thing,* he thought to himself *someone basically _did_ just kill him*

Sakura thought for a moment about Syaoran's question and was about to respond when a yellow blur passed in between them yelling something; the only things they made out though, were 'Syaoran', 'Sakura' and 'house'.

"That must have been Kero, Syaoran, c'mon, let's go to my house; I think that's where he said to go. Is that what you got?" Sakura said, looking over at the Chinese 'prince' [AN: I've always considered Syaoran a prince; he's so KAWAII!! and is the prince of Sakura's heart ^^ lol, ok, moving on]

Syaoran nodded at her and began to jog in the direction the blur had gone, with Sakura not too far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Card Captor meeting!...

Kero huffed and puffed as he quickly flew back into Sakura's room through her open window. Landing on the desk, he fluttered his tired, little wings and sighed before wiping his brow a twelfth time.

Sakura and Syaoran had just entered through the front door and were making their way up the stairs before they were stopped by a suspicious Touya.

Touya raised an eyebrow.

"What's the Chinese brat doing here, Saku--" that was as far as he got before Sakura stomped on his foot and dragged Syaoran past him and into her room.

"OW...." was all Touya said before falling face first onto the stairs where he fell....allllllllll the way DOWN.....

"OW..." he repeated again; but this time, he didn't move, deciding that he'd get less hurt if he stayed put. [AN: hehehehehehehe!!! Dun worry! Touya's fine...I just wanted to make this story a lil' more...humorous...but no need to worry Drama fans...that won't be happening too often -_-']

(back to Sakura and Syaoran)

Sakura ran past Touya holding Syaoran's hand and ran into her room.

She slammed the door, leaned up against it and sighed in relief, only to come face-to-face with a flying, yellow 'stuffed animal' (as Syaoran would call him).

"AH! Kero! Don't _do_ that!!" she cried, grasping at her heart and breathing in and out heavily.

Kero retreated some.

"Oops, sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sakura smiled slightly and pushed the hair around her face away.

"It's ok Kero."

Kero nodded and looked over at Syaoran.

"Hey kid, I, uh, need to talk to you; come over here, would ya?" Kero said, motioning to the opposite side of Sakura's bed.

"Oh, Sakura?" Kero said, with out turning around.

"Mmhmm?"

"Would you mind waiting outside? This is kinda just between me and the kid, ok?"

Sakura sweat-dropped (-_-'), and reluctantly agreed.

Once Sakura was out of site, Kero began to explain his instructions.

"Ok kid, listen to me and listen good; I got this message from Clow Reed and he tells me that I'm supposed to tell you that you have to protect Sakura."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Clow Reed? Kero, he's dead; there's no way he talked to you."

Kero sighed.

"Look kid, whether you believe me or not, it happened alright? He spoke through the Clow Book and told me that you have to protect Sakura AND the cards."  
Syaoran's eyebrow remained raised.

"Protect them from what, Kero?"

"One word, one name: Ryu"

Syaoran looked at Kero quizzically.

"Ryu? But what would he want with the cards? They'd be worthless to him, he has no magic; why would he want them, Kero?"

Kero's soft face turned hard and stern.

"He _does_ have magic Syaoran...I dunno how you missed it, but he's got it; in fact, I believe he's most likely more powerful than you and Sakura put together."

Syaoran's amber eyes widened.

"Well, then how am I supposed to protect her and the cards if he's that much stronger than I am?"

Kero, seeming deep in thought, rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...I don't know kid, but you're gonna have to find a way; Sakura's future and the future of the world are in _your_ hands...but I don't think you have too much to worry about, if you need help, you'll definitely find a way to obtain more power. "

Kero turned away from Syaoran and glanced out the window at the sky.

"If you can't protect Sakura, kid...then the future is hopeless...Ryu can't end up with the cards, or Sakura's sympathy. I would tell her this as well, but my orders were to only tell you; whether or not you choose to tell Sakura is up to you though, it makes no difference to me as long as she's safe."

Syaoran sat in shock and absorbed all that was being thrown at him; _he_ was supposed to protect Sakura from someone like Ryu? Someone more powerful and a whole hell of a lot strong than him was supposed to shake with fear when he entered the room? Was Kero insane?! He would do anything for Sakura, even die for her, as long as she was kept alive by him doing so; but if he died and she was killed, than it would all have been in vain...

Finally, Syaoran broke the awkward silence between he and the stuffed animal.

"Kero, I'm most definitely willing to do everything I can in this, but you've gotta promise me something before I agree to anything."

Kero pondered for a moment and blinked at Syaoran, signaling him to move on.

"You've gotta promise me that if I die...that Sakura will be safe, along with the cards; I couldn't bear to think that me dying for her safety would have been in vain if she was killed right after I was...please promise me that Kero; that you'll take my place as her savior if I die?"

Kero sighed and looked up at Syaoran. Then he smiled.

"You know, kid, you're all right; you're not half the gaki I thought you were...I promise kid, and I'll do everything in my power to keep that promise. Deal?" said Kero, holding out his tiny paw.

Syaoran smiled, took Kero's paw and shook it.

"Deal."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

YIPPIE!! This chapter's done!! Woohoo!!! Go me!!! So what did you think guys?? I really appreciate all the people reading and reviewing; so far all I've seen are positive reviews, so thank you!! That means a lot to me!! So again, please tell me what you thought! That's the only way I'm getting the next chapter out soon!! BTW, sorry to the ppl who hate cliffhangers, believe me I hate them too, but sometimes, you just don't know where to stop!!!! AHHH!!!!

SOOOOOOO:

Comments? Questions? Suggestions or Advice?

Email me: silverserenity20000@yahoo.com OR silvr255@bellsouth.net

OR you could always R + R...wateva's e-z-er.

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync


	6. ¤ Chapter 5: Spill it! ¤

Konnichiwa!! Welcome to chapter 5! Crap-olla! I'm suffering from a HUGE writers block here, ppl....y does this always happen in the CLIMAX of the story (-_-')....oh well, bear w/me PLEASE! I'll do my best to make it good, but this means that it'll take a lil' longer for chapters to come out (.....great....) BTW, sorry _this_ chapter took as long as it did...last week I wrote and put up the Pokémon story I've been promising...I've gotten a few flames, but they're not _too_ bad thankfully! Ok, enuff jibber-jabber...letz move on!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Chapter 5: Spill it!

After Syaoran and Kero had finished their little 'meeting', Syaoran opened the door to Sakura's room to call her back inside because Kero and Syaoran 's conversation had commenced.

"Kero, what's going on?" she asked, very irritated that they had sent her out of _her own_ room to have a meeting.

Kero just stared blankly at her. "What are you talking about Sakura? Nothing's going on...Nothing that _you_ need to worry about any way...this is all the gaki's problem...don't worry about it, ok?"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously and then shot a hard glance at Syaoran .

__

*Hmm, there's something strange going on here that these two don't want me to find out...* thought Sakura as she continued looking at Syaoran , making him blush.

Suddenly, Sakura snapped out of her train of thought and looked back and forth from Syaoran and Kero.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!?!" she cried, her fists balled up and steam coming out of her ears (not literally). (AN: ok, yea, a lil' OCC for Sakura...but this is a story ppl, deal wit it! *lol*)

Syaoran and Kero stared at her in disbelief; in all the years that both had known her, neither one had ever seen her mad.

Kero gave Syaoran a side-glance and sighed. (-_-')

"Alright, kid, you tell her..." Kero said, motioning toward Syaoran .

Syaoran sweat-dropped (^-^') but proceeded anyway.

"Uh, Sakura...Ryu...he's after the cards." he said, plain and simply.

Sakura looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow.

"Syaoran ...That's not even _close_ to being funny."

Syaoran sighed (-_-') and continued.

"It's not supposed to be funny, Sakura...he's trying to take over the word by using the cards...he's using you, Sakura...he _knows_ you have them." 

Syaoran was beginning to think that he regretted saying those last two sentences as it looked like it made Sakura even more mad, if it was possible.

"Syaoran! This is the most despicable practical joke anyone has _ever_ played on me! How could _you_, of all people, do _this_ to _me_?! And then keep going and pretend that you know _everything_ and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Well ya know what, Syaoran? _Screw You_! Now **GET OUT**! _NOW!_" 

Sakura was fuming and looked to Syaoran like she was on the brink of insanity.

Syaoran said nothing more and hung his head, not wanting to make her blow up at him again. Slowly he walked to the door, turned the knob and pulled it toward him.

With out turning around he said, "*Sigh* No matter what you say or do to me, Sakura, I'll always be here to help you. Good bye." 

With out looking back he walked out the door and softly shut it behind him.

Sakura was still fuming when Syaoran had left, but his words hit her hard. _*No matter what....*_ kept ringing inside her head; her rose-pink telephone beckoned her to use it, having Syaoran 's number already on speed dial.

Sakura, now calmed down, sat on her bed staring impatiently at the imploring phone before her.

__

*Oh gosh...what have I done?* she thought her head in her hands.

Kero, meanwhile, had seen the entire top-blowing argument and was sitting on Sakura's desk watching them feebly. When he saw Syaoran leave, he slowly rose up from the desk and floated over to where Sakura was standing; he just kinda floated there for a moment, what he wanted to say not forming into words fast enough. Soon, feeling total remorse, she placed her auburn head in her pale, trembling hands. Kero, finally forming his feelings to words, slowly receded from the air and plopped onto the bed next to Sakura. 

"You know he's right Sakura...He would go to the ends of the earth for you; you know he's just trying to protect you, right?" said Kero, not able to look at her cheerless face.

Sakura raised her head, tears now streaming from her emerald pools; she looked down at her little yellow guardian and smiled slightly.

"I thought _you_ were the one who was supposed to protect me, Kero...You _are_ my guardian."

Kero smirked and looked up at her.

"I am that, yes...but this mission wasn't meant for the appointed guardian, Sakura."

She looked at him puzzled and bewildered.

"Then who is it for, Kero; Me, myself and I?"

Kero laughed at her remark.

"It was meant for the guardian of your heart, Sakura."

__

*The guardian of...my heart? What does my heart have to do with the Clow Cards?*

"Well, who's 'the guardian of my heart', Kero?"

Kero smirked and left it at that; that was a tremendously easy question to answer. Everyone _but_ Sakura knew who that was.

"Kero? Kero? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

He looked away from her and began staring at the door before him.

"When the time comes, Sakura, you'll know...Trust me, you'll know with out a shadow of a doubt who that person is."

"SAKURA!!! PHONE FOR YOU!" called Touya's voice from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and threw the matter of 'the guardian of her heart' away for the moment. She walked around to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said, as cheerful as possible.

"Hey Sakura," said a manly voice from the other side.

"Oh...h-hello....*gulp* Ryu...."

"Are you all right? You don't sound well."

Sakura said nothing for a moment to think up an excuse.

"Sakura? You there?"

"Oh, sorry...actually, I'm _not_ feeling too well, maybe I should go lye down....I-I guess I'll talk to you later, Ryu....b-bye."  
"Well, wait! Do you want me to come over and sit with you?"

__

* That's an odd question*

"Uh, no thanks I'll be fine on my own, besides I have Touya and Dad here to take care of me I need anything..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very...Good-bye"

"*Sigh* Bye"

CLICK

__

*I think I'm gonna call Syaoran and apologize....I'm beginning to feel bad that I didn't let him explain*

Sakura quickly picked up the phone again and pressed the button that said _"LI"_ in large, black writing.

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hi, Syaoran ...It's Sakura."

__

*I know that...* he thought blushing a little.

"Oh, hi Sakura...what's wrong?"

She smiled at his worry.

"Nothing anymore, Syaoran ...I just called to apologize."

"Apologize? For what Sakura?"

"Don't give me that B.S. Syaoran ...We had that argument like 10 minuets ago, there's _no way_ you could've forgotten already."

Syaoran smiled.

"Hmp...I guess you're just _way_ too quick for me, Sakura..."

"Oh shut up Syaoran ."

"Shutting..." silence

"Syaoran ?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop talking?"

"You told me to shut up....so I did."

Sakura laughed a little.

"Thanks Syaoran ."

"For what, Sakura?"

"For making me laugh...I only laugh when I talk to you; you always make me feel better...so thanks"

Syaoran blushed immensely at her comment and was extremely thankful that they were on the phone.

"Oh, you're welcome Sakura...Any time..."

Sakura smiled.

"Ok...well, I suppose I'll talk to you later...good-bye Syaoran !"

"Bye Sakura...."

CLICK

Sakura sighed happily and sat down on her bed beside the pondering Kero.

"What are you so happy about?" Kero asked, suspiciously.

"Hmm? Happy? Me? Oh it's nothing Kero...." she said, pushing his questions aside. 

"So, tell me more about this 'guardian'...can you give me clues to who they are?" she asked, hopefully.

Kero crossed his arms and shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?? Please Kero! How about 'yes' and 'no' questions?"

Kero again shook his head.

Sakura seethed for moment before thinking up one last idea.

"Hey Kero...What does my heart have to do with this matter anyway?"

Kero now uncrossed his arms and looked up in shock at the green-eyed mistress.

"Sakura, your heart has _everything_ to do with this matter!"

"How so?" she replied, crossing her arms and eyeing him warily.

"Sakura, you are directly connected with the Cards...that means they're a part of you. Your heart is also a part of you; when you transformed the cards, they were eternally linked with you...and your heart. Ryu became your boyfriend to get a place with in your heart so he was able to obtain trust and therefore, obtaining easier access to the Cards."

Sakura looked at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

Kero nodded his head. 

"Positive Sakura. There is _no_ doubt in my mind that the Cards are what he's after; I'm sorry Sakura. I know this is hard and can't even begin to think of what it would feel like...but there's no way around this; the only way to secure your future and the future of the world is for you to find 'the guardian of your heart', or vise-versa, and then destroy Ryu and/or the power controlling his motives."

Sakura cringed and bit her lip; _she _had to **destroy** Ryu? Well, at least she wasn't alone in the fight. She always had Kero, Yue and Syaoran ...then there was the matter of that other guardian.

How on earth was she supposed to find someone she had supposedly never met before in her entire 17 years of existence? Where was she even supposed to start looking? Under her bed?

~~~~~End of Chapter 5~~~~~~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yeah! it's done! and nicely done, if I do say so myself, especially since I got a writer's block (_not_ a fun thing to have!) j/k actually...this isn't one of my best chapters, in my opinion...please be nice with reviews!! oh, that reminds me: PLEASE R + R!!

oh, one more thing:

Comments? Questions? Suggestions or Advice?  
Email me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com or silvr255@bellsouth.net

JA!

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync


	7. ¤ Chapter 6: Ok, ok just ONE clue ¤

Hola peoples!! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long. School is murder on my social life...wait a minuet! I don't have a social life! *lol* j/k, anyway, I've put up the 2nd chapter to "Links to the Past" (finally) and now here's chapter 6 of "NSA"! Thanks to everyone who's reading and everyone who reviewed! You all inspire me :) hehehehehehe..

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Just in case you forgot, here's a review of the last chapter:

"_Sakura cringed and bit her lip; she had to **destroy** Ryu? Well, at least she wasn't alone in the fight. She always had Kero, Yue and Syaoran...then there was the matter of that other guardian._

How on earth was she supposed to find someone she had supposedly never met before in her entire 17 years of existence? Where was she even supposed to start looking? Under her bed?"

Chapter 6: Ok, ok, just ONE clue...

Sakura continued her meticulous thinking while Kero flew uneasily around the room.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled in annoyance, "Stop pacing! You're making me nervous!"

Kero jumped a little and flew to the bed.

"Oops, sorry Sakura, I guess this whole situation is just making me a little jumpy, that's all..."

Sakura sighed (-_-') at Kero.

"_You're_ jumpy?! I'm the one with the problem here, Kero! I've gotta somehow find some person who I've never even met before to help me protect the Cards against my so-called 'psychotic' boyfriend and _then_ I've got to battle Ryu, destroy him and, by doing so, saving the world. And if I fail?! Guess what happens! The whole world is swallowed up into eternal, evil darkness and guess whose fault it is! MINE!"

Kero sat still, somewhat frightened by Sakura's outburst. 

*_Geeze I hope these flare-ups aren't becoming a daily thing with her_* Kero thought sarcastically.

"Sakura, I understand that you're stressed and that you don't know where to start. But if I could help you, I would. My paws are tied, Sakura. All I can do now is protect you in battle as best as I can until the other guardian shows up."

Sakura's ears perked up at that.

"Wait a minuet..._other_ guardian? Kero, where's Yue?"

Kero sat still again, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Ya know, to tell you the truth Sakura, I haven't got the faintest idea where Yue could be hiding. We could always ask your brother, I suppose."

Sakura continued staring at her pink carpet, her head resting in her shaking hands.

"Well, right now, finding Yue is our last problem...We've gotta find this _other guardian_ right now...before it's too late. Are you sure you can't tell me _anything_ you know?" she responded, rising from her former position.

"Kero sadly hung his golden head and shook it.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura. I wish I could..."

"Wait a minuet, do you even know who this _other guardian _is, Kero?"

Kero stared at her with an 'eyebrow' raised.

"Hello Sakura, I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal! _Of course_ I know who it is! Duh!"

Sakura started to fume again, but quickly resisted the urge to rip Kero's little head off.

*_My gosh, after this I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Or at least anger management._* Sakura thought, sighing worrisomely.

Sakura stood a moment longer, just thinking...when suddenly an idea came to her.

"Well then, if you're not going to be any help to me, Kero, why should I let you come along and help me find this person? It's not like you're going to tell me anyway if I _do_ find them...Oh well...I think I'll start out at the ice cream shop...see you later Kero!"

Kero's mouth began watering at the mentioning of _ice cream_...

"W-wait Sakura! If I give you ONE clue, will you buy me an ice cream?! PLEEEEEASE!!"

Sakura smiled triumphantly at Kero.

"Ok, ok, stop nagging, you can come."

"YIPPIE!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 2 hours later on a park bench...

"So Kero, can I have my one clue now? I get to ask a question right?" Sakura said to her flying, yellow buddy excitedly.

Kero reluctantly stopped licking his triple chocolate ice cream cone and looked at Sakura. 

"Yes Sakura, you can ask ONE question and I'll give you ONE answer."

"Ok good! um...hold on, lemme think for a second..."

Sakura thought for some time, looking at different things and people, as if they'd give her a clue of what to ask.

Pretty soon, she'd been thinking so long, that Kero was becoming quite annoyed by having to go in and out of pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"Sakura!" he cried loudly, becoming quite agitated with her.

Sakura snapped out of her thinking mode and looked warily at Kero.

"Yes, Kero? Is something wrong?" she asked, densely. 

Kero sweat-dropped (^-^')

"_Sigh_ have you thought of a question yet?"

Sakura continued staring at him for another moment, then shifted her gaze to the tree beside the bench she was seated at.

"Ok, I know it's probably not the most intelligent question to ask, but it's the only thing that I think of that will help me; So, whoever this guardian person is, they're obviously supposed to protect me...and if they are supposed to protect me, then they'd have to be close to me in some way, shape or form...therefore, my question is this: Do I know them fairly well?" she asked, averting her gaze back to Kero.

Kero slightly smiled at his Card Mistress and looked up at her.

"Yes Sakura, you know them better than you're thinking you do. This person is almost everywhere you are...and they care for you more than you'll ever know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him; so she knew the person....well, who on earth could it possibly be??

"Well then, the only options that I really have are: Tomoyo, you and....Syaoran...But you said it's a person right? So then, that discards the idea that it's you, so that leaves just Tomoyo and Syaoran..."

Sakura was now immersed in thought; she was trying desperately to figure out which one of her friends could be her guardian. In fact, she was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice the being standing before her.

Kero had been tapping her for almost five minuets and had gotten no reaction. He glanced at Sakura's visitor and gestured for them to speak to her. The person nodded at Kero and turned their attention back to the pondering Cherry Blossom.

*_Ok, so my options here are Tomoyo and Syaoran...Well, I don't think it could be Tomoyo because I'm the one that usually ends up protecting her. I've already established that it's not Kero because they're a person...So that only leaves--_*

"Sakura?"

Almost immediately Sakura snapped out of her train of thought.

"Syaoran?! W-what are you doing h-here....now?"

Syaoran removed his strong hands from his jacket pockets and slowly sat down on the bench beside Sakura.

"I was walking home from the library and saw you sitting her with the stuffed animal."

Syaoran rapidly shot a glance at Kero, noticed his fuming and prepared himself for the reaction from the small animal...YEP! Kero bit his finger...again.

Sakura watched as the two battled it out together and smiled.

"Kero, let go, you know he only says that because he knows he'll get this kind of a reaction from you," she said calmly, still smiling.

Both beings looked at her, expressionless.

Syaoran gapped momentarily before shaking the yellow animal from his finger and returning his attention back to Sakura.

"So where did you say you came from again?" she asked, resuming their conversation.

"Sakura I'm from China, remember?" 

Sakura smirked at him.

"Syaoran, You know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah, I know...I was just kidding....Oh, I, uh, came from the library."

"Well, why didn't you take your car? You have one...and it's kinda cold out here today, too...why did you walk there and back?" she asked, somewhat flippantly.

Syaoran half smiled at her question.

"I dunno...I just thought it was kind of nice out, so I walked...Why? Do you have something against walking to places, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed a little.

"No Syaoran, I was just wondering, that's all..." she asked, rather sheepishly. "So, where were you headed?" she said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh I was just on my way home; Are you going to stay here all day and night or can I walk you home?"

Sakura grinned broadly.

"Sure you can...I was going to leave soon anyway."

"Well then," Syaoran said, rising up from the bench and holding out his arm, "shall we?"

Sakura continued smiling at him and took his arm.

"I think we shall," she said, laughing slightly.

Kero, not wanting to interrupt the beautifully sappy moment, followed closely behind the two adolescents.

*_[Sigh] I just don't know how Sakura doesn't realize who the guardian of her heart is...I think it's pretty obvious!_*

Kero sighed (-_-') again and continued following the duo down the crisscrossing streets and up Sakura's front steps.

"Well here we are, I guess I'll see you later Sakura. Take care" said Syaoran, smiling and halfheartedly releasing his arm's grip on Sakura.

Sakura chuckled (yes again ^_~) again and walked slowly up her steps to the door.

"Good night Syaoran...I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

Not knowing what else to say, Sakura nervously searched her pockets for her house keys.

Syaoran stood looking at her, desperately trying not to look too interested in the way the setting sun's rays glistened off of her ravishing face, making her practically glow. Or in the way her loose, auburn hair fell over her sparkling, emerald eyes as she frantically continued looking for her house keys.

"Well," Syaoran said, nervously breaking the silence, "I-I had better get home...I h-have a lot of homework to do...s-so...um, see ya Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him in time to catch the reluctance in his eyes as he turned his back to her and began walking back to the main sidewalk.

"W-wait Syaoran..."

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" he said, trying to look everywhere but where she was.

"Um...Could you, um, help me look for my keys? I must have dropped them somewhere around here."

Syaoran nodded and quickly set to work on looking for her keys.

After about twenty minuets of searching around her yard, in the neighbor's yards, and anywhere else they'd gone, Sakura and Syaoran finally gave up and sat down on Sakura's front steps.

Syaoran stared at the ground for a moment and then looked at Kero, who was now sitting tiresomely on the doorknob.

"Wait, what about Kero? Can't he just fly through your window and unlock the door from the inside?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, he could get through my window, but my brother had so many locks put on the door, that Kero wouldn't even get one open."

Syaoran sighed (-_-') hopelessly and turned back to the ground.

"Well, when are your dad and brother coming home?"

"My Dad is going on an Archeological field trip tomorrow, so he'll be at the university all night. And Tori, he left town this morning for some convention in Tokyo. I doubt either of them will be back tonight."

Syaoran was getting worried. As much as he secretly loved Sakura, he didn't want to have the temptation of having _her_ sleeping at _his_ apartment.

"Uh....Well, w-what about....T-Tomoyo?"

Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo left with her mother on a business trip, remember? They're probably getting off a plane in England now."

Syaoran blushed; he could have melted under her gaze.

"Uh, oh...right I forgot...he he..."

Sakura smiled and shook her head in minor disbelief, before looking up at the, now dark, sky. It was littered with stars and the moon was bright and 'half-full' (meaning it was in a crescent shape)

"Well...How about Rita? Or one of those girls you hang out with constantly." he asked, drawing her attention away from the night sky.

He decided that it'd be in his best interest not to look at the way the moon and starlight played about her wonderfully, magnificent features.

She looked at him and was about to respond to his question but was distracted by him. She had never really thought about it, but Syaoran was actually _very_ good-looking, especially under the moonlight. His chestnut hair glimmered and lit up his entire smoldering face. The stars looked as if they had fallen and landed smack-dab in the middle of his wonderful, brown eyes.

Syaoran glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling a heated gaze upon him, but, luckily for Sakura, he was sidetracked by something bright in the sky: a shooting star.

Sakura noticed it too and made a wish; that she would find the guardian of her heart, finish this Sakura Cards business and get on with her life. Yes, she loved having magic and having a close relationship with magical cards and a formally deceased magician, but she just wanted to feel normal for the first time. To not have the responsibility of the whole world's well-being upon her shoulders.

Sakura sighed (^-^') once more and began playing softly with her subtly brown hair as she dreamily gazed up at the sky.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's attention was drawn away from her hair and the sky when Syaoran spoke to her.

"Yes, Syaoran?"

Syaoran gulped at the way she was looking at him...from his view it looked sort of...seductive?

"You never answered my question."

"Oh, I'm sorry....what question was that?" she asked, placing her chin in her left hand.

"W-well I asked you if Rita was available...or if anyone else you knew was home to help...is there anyone?" he asked, half-heartedly wishing she'd say "no" and half-wishing she'd say "yes".

Sakura thought for a moment then turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"Well...Rita has an Algebra II exam tomorrow so she'll be having an all-night cram session; Chelsea and Zachary went to the movies and later were going to study for some night class test; Nikki...I think Nikki was going over to Rita's to help her cram...so, no, there's no one else...that is, except you." she said, pleadingly looking at him, "That is...if it's not too much trouble."

Syaoran felt the lump in his throat grow bigger as he began to sweat profusely.

"Uh...W-why would you t-think you'd b-be troublesome, Sakura? Y-you could never be a b-burden...n-never." he managed to stutter out as he watched her small, winning smile grow into a huge grin.

"So does that mean I can stay with you? Huh, huh, huh? Does it, does it, does it?" she asked childishly with her hands clamped together.

Syaoran smiled at her.

__

I don't think she understands how cute she can be sometimes.

"Yes then, you can stay with me."

Sakura's smile became miles wider (if it was possible) and she jumped up to hug him.

"Oh thank you _SO_ much Syaoran! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Syaoran began to sweat profusely again as he tried to return her hug but was unsuccessful; this went unnoticed by Sakura.

"C'mon Syaoran! Let us make for to your domicile!"

"Sakura, have you had a little too much caffeine and sugar today?" Syaoran asked, sweat-dropping. (-_-')

Sakura laughed girlishly a moment and then quickly stopped.

"Yes...I probably _did_ go overboard with the coffee-flavored ice cream..."

Syaoran half-smiled at her and took his place next to her on the sidewalk.

"Well then, just please don't bounce off the walls too loud, ok? I have other people living in the building with me, ya know."

Sakura laughed as she followed him down the sidewalk to his lonely apartment.

~~~~~End of Chapter 6~~~~~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

__

Sigh, for some weird reason I've been putting my fics off...I'm a procrastinator, so sue me! (actually, don't take that literally, please. I have no c@$h so it'd be kinda worthless and stupid to sue me!)

OBkb, now on with the political crap...

Questions? Comments or suggestion? Advice?

Email Me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com or silvr255@bellsouth.net

TTYL!

BYEbye!

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync


	8. ¤ Chapter 7: Parts I and II

Wassup, wassup? Wassup, wassup, wassup? *lol* OBkb, I'm back with capitulo siete! (that's 'chapter 7' in Spanish ^-~). I just got released from school for the summer (HALLELUIAH!! PRAISE JESUS! WOO HOO!!) so now I'll have approximately 3 months to finish this story, my Pokémon story _and_ start up another story I've been meaning to write. (It's Star Wars! YES!! I LOVE STAR WARS!!)

For some strange and odd reason I'm unusually hyperactive for writing today (maybe it's because I'm outta' school...or because I just read a whole bunch of fics that made me wanna write!!)

Ok, ok, enuff stallin' on with the show ladies and gentlemen!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Just in case you forgot, here's a review of the last chapter:

"C'mon Syaoran! Let us make for to your domicile!"

"Sakura, have you had a little too much caffeine and sugar today?" Syaoran asked, sweat-dropping. (-_-')

Sakura laughed girlishly a moment and then quickly stopped.

"Yes...I probably _did_ go overboard with the coffee-flavored ice cream..."

Syaoran half-smiled at her and took his place next to her on the sidewalk.

"Well then, just please don't bounce off the walls too loud, ok? I have other people living in the building with me, ya know."

Sakura laughed as she followed him down the sidewalk to his lonely apartment.

Chapter 7 Part One : A Loooong Night

Sakura and Syaoran's venture to Syaoran's apartment was lengthy and unpleasantly cold. Somehow, with out their notice, the wind had picked up immensely and was blowing around like there was no tomorrow.

"Syaoran? What time is it?" Sakura managed to yell over the howling wind.

Syaoran looked down at his watch, trying desperately to read the small numbers with his hair blowing wildly in his face.

"It looks to be about 9 'o clock, Sakura. We'd better get inside quick, looks like a fierce storm's on the way." he yelled, grabbing her arm and jogging up to the street intersection.

"Syaoran, for some reason, the road to your apartment looks a whole lot different in the dark. Where are we? Are we close?" Sakura shouted, looking around her as she held her light pink jacket on.

Syaoran didn't respond to her questions and continued looking around for his apartment building. Suddenly, he spotted it, grabbed Sakura's small hand again and sprinted toward the dimly lit building.

Once they were inside, they removed their shoes and jackets and headed over to the green couch in the center to the room. 

Syaoran's apartment wasn't huge, but then again it wasn't small either. Basically it was the perfect size for one person. There was a so-called 'master' bedroom [that being Syaoran's room] with a 'master' bathroom. In the room, was a green, queen-sized bed and a night stand with a lamp; Syaoran wasn't too extravagant when it came to decorating. Next to his room, there was a somewhat smaller room with and regular queen-sized bed, a night stand with a lamp and alarm clock and a bathroom right outside the door. Syaoran used this mainly as a storage room / guest bedroom.

Syaoran and Sakura had plopped down on the couch right when they came in and were on the verge of going to sleep when Syaoran's phone rang. Lazily, Syaoran rose from his position on the green, battered-looking couch, yawned and walked to the kitchen and over to the telephone.

"Hello?" he said groggily and with another yawn.

"Hello, this is Ryu Malloren, is Sakura Kinomoto there?"

Syaoran's brown eyes grew wide and turned fierce as he listened to the man on the other end of the line say his name.

"Oh, Sakura? No, I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number." he said quickly and quietly before hanging up the phone.

He sighed a breath of relief and walked back into the center room to rejoin Sakura.

Sakura apparently hadn't heard the phone ring because she was still on the couch, sleeping like a baby.

Syaoran smiled gently as he walked over to her sleeping form and crouched down into a squatting position.

"Sakura?" he whispered softly while shaking her.

Sakura's half-closed eyes opened and looked at Syaoran.

"Huh?" she replied, exploring the outline of his face with her eyes.

"Are you tired? There's a room with a bed down the hall if you want to go to sleep. Want me to bring you in there?" he said softly, smiling all the while.

Sakura nodded 'yes' and tiredly closed her emerald gems.

Syaoran's smile grew a little as he watched her. 

Slowly and gently he picked her up and walked across his den, down the hall and into the spare room. 

When he entered, he searched for the light switch so he could find the bed to put Sakura down. After 2 minuets of searching, he found it and flipped it up, revealing a very crowded and dusty room.

"Hmm, I don't think _anyone_ would want to sleep in this Hell Hole...Sakura, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch for a minuet, ok? I've gotta clean up in here a bit." he said, as he looked around the room and then at the angel in his arms.

"Ok..." she said simply.

Syaoran shook his head and walked back to the center room and placed Sakura back on the couch.

It took him almost an hour to clear out the storage room / guest bedroom. When he was finished, he was covered in sweat which made the dust he was trying to cleaning up stick to him like he was a dust magnet.

He sighed (-_-') at his work and shrugged.

"I suppose it's better than nothing." he said, walking back into the den to get Sakura.

While picking her back up he was trying extremely hard not to get his dusty sweat on her white shirt and contemplating whether or not he should make _her_ sleep in that room. After a few minuets of mind debates, he decided that he would give Sakura _his_ room and he would take the dusty storage room / guest bedroom. [sweet guy, isn't he ^-~]

He slowly walked up the hall toward his room and quietly opened the door. He walked in and gently laid her down on the unmade, queen-sized bed.

Silently, he made his way around the room, picking up shirts and pants that he'd either be wearing or had been wearing and walked with the bundle of clothes out of the room.

When he had sorted the clothes and gotten them in non-dusty spots, he decided he was going to take a shower to remove the layer of dust from his skin.

He quickly hopped in the shower, took an extremely short bath and emerged clean and refreshed and laid down for a long, not so restful, sleep. Just when he was beginning to drift off, the telephone rang again.

Syaoran sighed (-_-') and when into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said, tiredly rubbing his worn out eyes.

"Hi, may I please speak to Sakura Kinomoto? Tell her this is Ryu Malloren."

Syaoran removed the phone from his ear and looked at it.

__

*He has got to be kidding! He just called like an hour ago and I told him she wasn't here...I guess I'll have to try again.* He thought, wanting to slap this mental freak upside his mixed up head.

"Um yeah, Sakura isn't here...She doesn't live with me, so please stop calling here, you won't get an answer from Sakura. Thanks and goodb--"

"I _KNOW_ she's there, ya little twerp! Just put her on the damn phone, will ya!" Cried an obviously agitated Ryu.

Syaoran was outraged! He was ready to reach in through the phone and strangle the guy if it were possible.

"Look Creep, I told she's _not here_! Now stop harassing me!" Syaoran screamed, slamming down the telephone and storming out of the kitchen in a mad frustration.

Just seconds after he emerged from the kitchen the phone rang again.

Syaoran was practically enraged and felt like he wanted to murder someone as he stomped back into the kitchen and picked up the phone once more.

"Hello?" he said, somewhat calmly.

"Hey Fag, put Sakura on the phone, NOW! I'm her boyfriend, I've gotta right to speak to her!"

...It was Ryu again...

__

*Oh my gosh! This guy doesn't quit!* he thought, ready to rip the telephone receiver out of the wall.

"Listen, to, me...LOSER....Sakura, is, not, here," he began slowly, "she, does, not, live, _here_. So STOP CALLING ME, DAMN IT!" he cried once more, before slamming it down harder than the other two times.

"My gosh I swear if he calls again I'm ripping the freaking phone outta the wall!"

"Syaoran?" said a tired, feminine voice from the den.

__

*Sakura?! Oh crap!*

"S-Sakura...what are you doing up NOW?" he asked, panicking.

"Well, I heard screaming and slamming and I wondered if everything was all right...What's going on?" she asked with a yawn.

Syaoran began sweating as he desperately prayed that the phone wouldn't ring again.

...Guess what? It did...

__

*Oh Crap... * Syaoran thought *_...this is SO NOT good...*_

Syaoran picked up the phone then quickly hung it up again before anyone on the other line could say a word.

"Why don't you just answer the phone, Syaoran? What's the big deal?"

"Oh, well, it's just that these stupid telemarketers keep calling here in the middle of the night and I cannot get them to, um, leave me alone and stop calling so, um, I just hang up the phone when they call." he lied, putting on a cheesy grin.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just let the machine get it?"

Syaoran thought for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, um, well, if I don't just hang up on them, my answering machine is full of all this crap that I don't need and then when someone important calls, then they can't leave a message because of the telemarketers...you understand my motives?"

Sakura continued to have her eyebrow raised at this.

"Well, not really...But whatever, just can you be a little more quieter please? I'd really appreciate it."

Syaoran's face softened and he smiled genuinely.

"Of course, Sakura...Anything for you."

Sakura returned the smiled, yawned and turned to go back into the bedroom she was sleeping in.

Once Sakura was out of sight and earshot, Syaoran picked up the phone and called the operator.

"Hello, Operator? I'd like to block a number, please."

"Of course, sir, one moment please."

- - Cheesy music is playing - -

"Hello, hello, how can I help you?" said a masculine voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi, I'd like to block a number." Syaoran repeated to the man.

"Of course, what's the name?"

"It's, um, Ryu Malloren."

- - Typing sounds in the background - -

"And the number please? Area code first."

"Ok, it's: 825 - 555 - 6654"

"Thank you sir, your block will come into place in a few minuets, have a nice night."

- - Hung up - -

__

*Ok, let's see that jerk get through blocking.* Syaoran thought, evilly smiling and rubbing his large hands together.

Just a few seconds later, ringing was heard from the other room.

"What the?"

Syaoran walked quickly into the den where he spotted Sakura's little pink cell phone, laying on the floor next to her purse. He picked it up and looked at the display screen.

It said : 'Malloren, Ryu'

"Aw, man! He's resorted to cell phones now!"

Syaoran quickly answered and hung up again, not wanting Ryu to leave a voice message for Sakura.

"Ok, how do you block numbers on this thing?" he said to himself, looking through every possible folder in the phone.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and entered Ryu's name and number.

When Syaoran finished the blocking procedures, he plopped down onto his couch and stared at the wall after sighing. (-_-')

"I don't think I'll ever want to hear another phone ring again," he said aloud to himself, "this has been one heck of a long night." he continued, yawning and looking at the digital clock on the wall.

"Dang, 3 AM? I'm gonna have a crappy day tomorrow." he said, rising from the couch, stretching and placing Sakura's phone back next to her purse.

He slowly shuffled his way down the hall and his room. By this time, he didn't care what the room looked like or smelled like, he just wanted a bed with a pillow; and that, he found.

~~~~~ End of PART ONE ~~~~~

Chapter 7 part two : The Search...is over?

At around 8 AM, Sakura was awakened by the sunlight pouring into the room and attacking her sleeping eyes.

"Aw man...I don't wanna get up yet!" she complained groggily as she rolled over to face the wall.

Sakura was just about to close her eyes once more and drift back into a dream filled sleep, when she spotted the clock; she was going to be late for her classes!

With a high pitched squeal and fluttering sheets, Sakura was out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Her classes started at 8:30 and she usually woke up at around 7 AM to begin getting ready. But, since she spent the night at Syaoran's, she neglected to set any kind of an alarm clock and totally missed her 7 'o clock wake-up call.

Amidst the hustle and bustle coming from Sakura's frantic figure, Syaoran had 'magically' appeared in the doorway and was leaning up against the it's frame watching Sakura speed around, his eyebrows raised.

"Sakura!" he yelled, attempting to catch her attention.

"Hoe? Syaoran?! W-What are you doing in here...NOW?!"

Syaoran continued staring at her with raised eyebrows and a priceless expression on his face.

"Sakura, first of all, I live here and this is my room. Secondly, it's Sunday...Where are you going at 8 AM?" he said, crossing his thick arms across his shirt-covered chest.

Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment before replying.

"It's...Sunday? Really? Oh...well then I guess I didn't have to get up yet, huh? hehehehe...." she replied, laughing nervously.

Syaoran smiled then sighed. (-_-') Sakura was way too clueless on far too many subjects.

"C'mon Sakura, let's get some breakfast. You wanna go out or stay in; my treat either way." he said, holding his current position of crossed arms.

Sakura thought for a moment, then perked up.

"Out!" she cried, "Lemme get ready, Syaoran; you go take a shower and do whatever it is you do, ok? I'll be out soon!! Hurry!" she concluded, shoving Syaoran out of the doorway and closing the door in his face.

Syaoran blinked and stood staring at the door for a moment.

__

*I had a feeling she was going to choose going out...oh well, I hope I have money...that wouldn't be a good thing if we went out and couldn't pay.* he thought, while walking down the hall to his bathroom.

After about an hour at least, Sakura emerged to find Syaoran sitting on the couch watching TV with his arms folded. When he spotted her, he smiled, turned off the television and jumped up to meet her.

"So, now that we've established whether or not we're leaving or staying...where are we going?" asked Syaoran, looking through his wallet to make sure he had enough cash.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin and went into a thinking mode.

Syaoran watched her with an amused look as he awaited her answer.

Suddenly, Sakura's bubbly personality returned as she cried:

"Denny's!" [Hey, ya think they have those in Japan too? *lol*]

A blank look crossed Syaoran's face as he sweat-dropped. (^-^')

"Ok then, Sakura, let's go eat at...Denny's" replied Syaoran, trying to look as enthused as she did; all to no avail.

...................

After a filling breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran walked around aimlessly, going no where in particular.

"Sakura, when will you be able to stay at your house again? I mean, I'm pretty positive that you don't want to stay at my small apartment again." asked Syaoran, trying not to sound like her wanted her to leave. [which would've been a lie ^-~]

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with a suppressed fear.

"Uh, I dunno. It depends on when my family is coming home. Touya will be out of town until Thursday, but I think my dad gets back some time late tonight...But, Syaoran...can I tell you something?"

"Sure Sakura, anything." he replied looking at her sympathetically.

"Well, I'm afraid...afraid that Ryu is looking for me...It's almost like I can feel his negative energy searching me out. I'm afraid that if I go back to my house with no one there, that he might come for me. Who knows what would happen then. I just wish I knew where he was. I've been trying desperately to stay away from him, too. That's why I've been staying around you a whole lot...not that I wouldn't normally, it's just that I feel...I feel...safe with you. Like I know that if something awful were to happen, that you'd help me, even, save me...I must sound pretty wimpy, huh?" she said, looking down at her shoes all throughout the conversation.

Syaoran simply stared at her, taking in every little thing she'd just admitted and told him.

"Sakura, I don't think you're a wimp. I never have. I think...no, I know, that you are a very trusting person. You always try to see the good in people...That's what I love about you. Granted, you can be a little ditzy, but that's part of who you are, part of what so many people love about you. So, no, I don't think you're a wimp...and I don't blame you for wanting to feel safe. I'm actually touched that you feel safe around me...that you trust me that much." he said with a smile, "but, Sakura, can I ask you something really quick?"

Sakura looked back up at him, a half smile formed onto her beautiful face.

"Mmm hmm." she responded, shaking her head 'yes'.

"Well, if you've just been hanging around me a lot because you wanted to feel safe, and stuff, did you _really_ lose your house keys last night?"

Sakura's half smile turned into a full, widespread grin.

"That's for _me _to know, and for _you_ to find out."

Syaoran returned her smile with his own as the two continued to walk aimlessly down the crowded sidewalk.

"Hey, uh, Syaoran? Has Kero told you about what's been going on? You know, the whole Ryu being evil and yada yada yada; ya know, the whole kit-and-caboodle. Did he or did you just, figure it out all by your little self?"

Syaoran smiled at her childishness.

"Uh, no, Kero hasn't said anything to me about anything Ryu's been up to. So I guess I must have figured some of it out on my own...why? What else is there to know?"

"Well, the 'Guardian of My Heart' thing...has he said anything to you about that?"

"The 'Guardian of Your Heart' thing? No, I'm afraid Kero hasn't mentioned that one, Sakura...But, I...uh...I mean, never mind...I don't know anything. Nothing at all. Nada, zip, zilch, naught, nil."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?"

Syaoran nervously looked at her.

"Uh, no, no I don't know a thing, ok...Kero told me nothing....absolutely, positively nothing."

__

*Hmm...I think he's hiding something from me...but what could it be? Syaoran would never hide anything important from me...would he?*

~~~~~End of Part Two~~~~~

CHAPTER 7 CONCLUDES!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I know everyone hates cliffhangers (believe me, I do too) but I've been working on this stupid chapter for almost a freakin' week and I'm so annoyed with it!! AH!!! Anyway, I hope this was a pretty good chapter for you all...your hatred of cliffhanger aside, of course. ^-^

So....

Questions? Comments? Suggestions or Advice?

Email me: silverserenity2000@yahoo.com

::: OR :::

silvr255@bellsouth.net (-- use this one if you want a faster response)

OBkb, I guess I'll go do something else productive with my summertime, FREE TIME!!! WOO HOO!!!!!! I'm so glad school's out!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!

ok, g2g, see ya'll in the next chapter!! BYEbye!

::: Legal Stuff :::

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © J.C. Chazes of *NSync

Character © CLAMP


	9. ¤ Chapter 8: A Foreboding Presence ¤

Hey fellow CCS fans! I'm back with another chapter of "No Strings Attached"! Yeah! I bet you're just so overly excited that you can't contain yourself....*cough, cough * yeah, ok, sure. *lol*

Well, ff.net has been down for a while, but I'm REALLY glad it's back now!! YEAH!! And thanks to all who R + R the last 7 chaps...you guys inspire me to keep going!

OBkb, on with the story. 

****

[FYI: this story is almost concluded. I think I'm gonna write about 2 more chapters @ the MOST and then conclude it!]

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

Sakura - - 17

Syaoran - - 18

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Just in case you forgot, here's a review of the last chapter:

"Are you sure?"

Syaoran nervously looked at her.

"Uh, no, no I don't know a thing, ok...Kero told me nothing....absolutely, positively nothing."

__

*Hmm...I think he's hiding something from me...but what could it be? Syaoran would never hide anything important from me...would he?*

Chapter 8: A Foreboding Presence 

He sat in his dark and gloomy room, as usual, concocting a scheme of what his next action should be.

"This 'Little Wolf' of Sakura's is getting in my way," he said, "If I do not remove him from the situation soon, he may convince her of what he already knows...about who I really am. That would be a horrendous incident on my account."

He slouched a little in his large, leather chair and placed his fingertips upon his temples. Then, closing his dark brown eyes, he began chanting softly.

Just as the sinister man began his meditation, another figure appeared in the room.

The man ceased his meditation momentarily.

"What do you want, Gloqumed?" he said, annoyingly.

Gloqumed bowed and placed his large gloved hands inside the arms of his over-sized, black robe.

"I am exceedingly sorry to disturb you, My Master, but I have an urgent message from Metronaus. He has word of the position of the Card Mistress and the Chinese boy."

Gloqumed's Master perked up at the mentioning of the subject.

"He has word, eh? What word? Tell me more, servant."

Gloqumed nodded and slowly glided toward his Master's desk. 

"Metronaus has reported that they are currently avoiding your alter ego, Ryu, and are walking around Tomeda aimlessly. If you don't mind me saying, Master Odium, you could use their current position to your advantage. You know, confuse them a bit, make them get lost a little and then strike. They would never suspect it, especially if you struck suddenly and did not give them the time to sense your dark aura."

Odium [AN: which is actually another word for 'evil'...hehehehe] thought for a moment and then returned his attention to his servant.

"I am liking your suggestions, my apprentice. You can devise wonderful strategies when you really think about them. Keep that up, and begin preparing for an assault. We are to follow through with that plan of yours."

Gloqumed smiled evilly and bowed to Odium once more.

"Of course, Master, immediately. I'll send word to you when we are ready."

With that said, he quickly scampered out of the room, fully discarding the manner in which he entered.

Odium smiled wickedly, Gloqumed's evil scheme continuing to brew with in his foreboding mind.

"This will be their first, and final, battle against me. Too bad for them they do not know of it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran...

Sakura and Syaoran continued wondering aimlessly through the streets of Tomeda when they realized they had come upon an unusually haunting forest.

Sakura shivered as they came closer to it. Syaoran looked at her and then back at the forest.

"Something isn't right here..." he said, pulling his sword from mid-air, "I sense something here...although, it seems somewhat...familiar in a way."

Sakura looked at him worriedly. 

"Is it...evil, Syaoran?" she asked, gulping.

Syaoran paused briefly and looked about himself and Sakura.

"I don't know...the aura is so familiar, I can't tell..."

Sakura glanced around as well, when she felt it. She began breathing really heavily and looking around frantically.

"S-Syaoran....I-It's Ryu...He's c-coming...I f-feel it...."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's stuttering form and embraced her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't let him hurt you ever again, understand?"

Sakura looked up at him with in their embrace and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Syaoran...I always knew I could count on you."

Syaoran smiled back and tightened the hug.

"Of course Sakura"

Then Syaoran paused again and listened. For what, Sakura didn't know, but she stayed silent as he continued to listen. Suddenly, he broke into a battle stance toward the entrance of the disturbing forest.

"He's in the forest Sakura...At least that's where I feel the force coming from." he whispered lowly to her. "C'mon Sakura, we're going in...stay close to me and _be aware_ of your surroundings...he's most likely hiding, waiting to strike us when we least expect it." 

Sakura nodded and closed the distance between herself and Syaoran's backside [and no not to be closer to his butt *lol*].

Slowly and as cautious as possible, they entered the forest, not knowing what to expect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Battle begins...

Odium waited patiently in his chambers for Gloqumed's call, pondering his attack.

Suddenly, another one of his servants burst through his chamber door with out knocking.

"What do you want!" he screamed, annoyed beyond belief.

The servant nervously bowed to Odium and hurried over to his Master.

"Master! Metronaus' aura has been sensed, your cover is blown...We tried to contact him to warn him of the children's strong senses, but we were unable to reach him. What should be done, Master?" the servant quickly stated, making nervous gestures in the process.

Odium glared at the servant and pounded a fist on the table.

"Continue preparing for our attack. We will still assail them, only it will no longer be a surprise. And call Metronaus to me...I want to speak with him...NOW! GO!"

The servant bowed nervously once more and ran out of Odium's chamber, slamming the large, metal door behind him.

"Err! I cannot believe I trusted Metronaus to carry out this task. I should've known he couldn't handle it! He still has yet to have proven himself worthy..." 

Odium drummed his now gloved fingertips upon his black marbled table before rising smoothly and coasting toward his chamber's exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran had made it about half way into the forest when they spotted a clearing and made their way to it.

Neither had said a word since they had entered the gloomy jungle.

Suddenly, a sinister figure emerged in front of the two teens, brandishing his sword; his identity hidden behind the darkness the mass of trees was causing.

Syaoran jumped back and protectively guarded Sakura.

"What do you want?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Behind the darkness, the heard the evil figure laugh malevolently.

"Come now, boy. This has nothing to do with the likes of you. Be gone with you. This is between my Master and the Card Mistress."

Syaoran's face contorted into an expression of pure hatred.

"Your Master, eh? Who might that be?"

The evil being laughed once more, swinging his sword a bit.

"My Master is Odium Caligraphum. Or better known to you two as 'Ryu Malloren'. I am surprised you figured out so quickly about who he really is. You are quick, kid. Yet, I have been sent to take care of the likes of you two. Prepare to die!" he ended, swinging his sword horizontally in the direction of their necks.

Syaoran fell backwards, shielding Sakura and blocked another attack from Odium's minion.

"Well then, if this fight is between Sakura and 'your Master', who are you?" Syaoran asked, throwing the dark side's disciple's sword away from himself.

" I am Metronaus. Faithful associate of the Dark Realm, servant to Master Odium and your worst nightmare. [AN: yeah, ok, bad line from a horror movie, but gimme a break will ya?]

Metronaus lunged at Syaoran again, but was stopped by his opponent easily blocking his attack.

"Sakura, get away from this, go hide somewhere until I tell you to come out, ok?" Syaoran yelled to her in the midst of the brawl.

Sakura nodded and quickly scurried away behind a bush.

Syaoran continued fighting Metronaus; neither of the two getting anywhere close to even slightly nicking one another.

All were so enthralled with in the battle, that they didn't even sense the next enemy's arrival.

A large, black suction hole appeared in the middle of the clearing and pulled Metronaus straight into it. Syaoran would have been happy to see him go, although he sensed something far worse coming about. He knew that Metronaus would be much easier to defeat than his Master. Just as Metronaus' black boots were sucked in, another figure emerged.

This figure was much larger and clad in black from head to toe. He wore a long black cape and held an unwavering black staff in his right hand. His head was covered by the hood of the black cape he wore, covering his, obviously black, hair. It was Odium.

Sakura quivered when she saw him. How on earth could this have been the Ryu she once knew and loved so much? 

*_I guess that just proves that some people aren't who you think they are._* she thought with a sigh.

She then returned her attention to the clearing where she saw Odium looming high before Syaoran.

Syaoran would never admit it, but he was terrified. There was something about this man's aura that just screamed 'ultimate evil!' and that was something he has never encountered before. Usually, stuff like this didn't phase him for a minuet, but the way this man carried himself showed that he was powerful: and that he knew it.

Odium smirked at Syaoran in his battle stance, holding his sword high enough to read Odium's chest.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me with _that_ measly little piece of metal?" he asked rhetorically.

Syaoran just kept his 'game face' on and acted like he hadn't heard a word Odium has uttered.

"Well then, Boy, if you really think you can defeat me, bring it on...I can take you easily."

Syaoran's face contorted into hatred and disgust once more as he lunged straight for Odium's chest only to find that he was unable to move.

Odium smirked again and forcefully hit Syaoranin the stomach, making him fall to the ground, drop his sword and involuntarily hold his throbbing middle.

Sakura quietly gasped when she saw him fall.

*_I've gotta help him! Even if he told me to hide... I can't sit back and do nothing while Syaoran gets beat up by this lunatic._* she thought as she began pondering a way to stop Odium.

~~~~~End of Chapter 8~~~~~

To Be Continued...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

OBkb, another chapter done! yeah! I'm just gonna stop there...I've got the worst headache from staring at this friggen computer...see ya'll next chapter, Ok??

So...

Questions? Comments? Suggestions or Advice?

Email me: 

silvr255@bellsouth.net

:: OR ::  
silverserenity2000@yahoo.com

BYEbye!

:: Legal Stuff ::

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync

Original ideas and Character © CLAMP


	10. ¤ Chapter 9: The Guardian is Revealed ¤

Hey all! Back with chapter 9!

I'll make this short, ok: Let's get on with it, dude!!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

Sakura - - 17

Syaoran - - 18

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Just in case you forgot, here's a review of the last chapter:

Sakura quietly gasped when she saw him fall.

*_I've gotta help him! Even if he told me to hide... I can't sit back and do nothing while Syaoran gets beat up by this lunatic._* she thought as she began pondering a way to stop Odium.

Chapter 9: The Guardian is Revealed

Sakura reluctantly continued to watch as Odium mercilessly beat up poor Syaoran.

*_What am I gonna do? I don't know how much longer he can take this brutal torture!_* she thought, trying to devise a plan.

"Sakura..." whispered a small voice from behind her.

Sakura froze and let all thoughts slowly drain from her head.

"Sakura..." the voice whispered a tad louder.

Sakura stayed frozen in place, trying to steady her heavy breathing.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard her name spoken once more, only closer this time.

Sakura slowly turned her eyes in the direction of her 'visitor', allowing her head to slowly follow. Then she came face-to-face with a pair of large, black eyes.

"AH!" she breathed, jumping away from the black circles.

It was Kero.

"Oh my gosh, Kero! Never, ever do that to me again!" she whispered harshly to him while clutching her chest.

"Oops, sorry Sakura. I thought you knew it was me." he said, scratching the top of his little, yellow head.

Sakura sighed (^-^') out of relief and returned her attention back to the battle between Odium and Syaoran. Syaoran was off of the ground now and was clutching a tree for support.

"Kero, we've gotta help Syaoran! Think of something!" she whispered to the little animal.

Kero looked on at the battle.

"Whoa...who's the devilish guy in the black leather?" he asked, nodding in approval of the outfit.

Sakura smacked him.

"Kero, you're not here to look at clothes! This is NOT a fashion show! Help me!" she said desperately.

"How would _you_ know why I came here? _You_ didn't even know I was coming! So...there!" Kero cried softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Kero, not now, ok. We've gotta help Syaoran. He could die! I'd die if he left me...please, Kero! Help me think of something!" she cried, on the brink of tears.

Kero looked at her and then over at the battle once more; Syaoran was back on the ground this time.

"Sakura, this is a dangerous situation, especially for Syaoran...use the Cards, Sakura. It's the only way to help him."

Sakura thought about Kero's advice for a moment.

"But _which_ Cards do I use, Kero? There's a wide variety, ya know!"

"Sakura, you're the Card Mistress, that's for you to decide. I'm going to help Syaoran until you're ready, ok? But be quick, I can't hold this guy for long."

Kero rose higher from the ground as large, white wings encircled him. A light shone from inside the cocoon of wing as Kero's transformation ended.

Slowly, the wings opened and the light ceased, revealing a massive lion with golden-colored eyes.

"Hopefully I'll return alive," he mumbled, walking toward Syaoran and Odium.

Syaoran was now paralyzed by magic and pinned to the ground.

Sakura watched as Kero made his way to the scene, desperately trying to think of something she could possibly do.

She allowed her gaze to fall upon Odium, who was busy snickering at the likes of Ceroberos defeating him.

Her emerald eyes scanned him: his black robes, boots, tunic, gloves, staff...

*_Wait a minuet!_* she thought hopefully, *_That staff is where all of his magic power is coming from. If I can get it away from him or, better yet, destroy it, I can move in and gang up on him with Syaoran and Ceroberos!_*

Sakura pulled her key from her neck and chanted the releasing incantation. 

As the staff appeared, she grabbed it and held it close as she scanned through her Cards.

*_I have to choose something that will be able to carry a heavy, wooden stick, AND withstand powerful dark magic..._* she thought, while continuing to look through her Cards.

*_AHA!_* she cried inwardly, *'_The Windy' can do it....but that wood looks pretty heavy, so maybe...yes! 'The Wood' Card could combine with 'Windy' and easily get the staff...at least, I hope it can._*

She quickly pulled 'The Wood' and 'The Windy' from her stack and shoved the rest back inside her pocket.

Then, she looked at the two cards left in her hand. Closing her eyes, she whispered softly:

"Please let this work, please let this work...you all have never let me down, so please don't start now."

Then she threw the Cards and cried: 

"Windy and Wood, combine you powers and get that staff! Release!" she finished, smacking her wand onto the faces of the Cards.

By now, Odium had graciously forgotten Syaoran, who was lying on the ground, groaning in pain, and had turned his attention to Ceroberos. They were apparently trying to intimidate one another because they were only staring at each other harshly and doing nothing more.

Sakura watched nervously as Wood and Windy weaved together and flew through the air toward Odium. He only had time to look over, however, as Wood and Windy latched onto his staff and effortlessly extracted it from his loose grasp.

Sakura eyes widened in happiness as she ran toward the staff and grabbed it. Still carrying her own staff, she dashed over to Syaoran, who looked to now be unconscious, and faced Odium.

Her face turned dark when she set her gaze upon him.

"You...will pay severely...for the damage...you have brought...upon my life..." she breathed viciously through clenched teeth.

Odium merely smiled evilly and kept his dark eyes focused on Sakura's quivering form.

Slowly, Syaoran was coming to and noticed Sakura was next to him...no, wait a minuet...there's no way this could've been Sakura! This aura is...black...

*_Uh-oh, not good._* he thought forcing himself to sit up.

"Sakura, it's alright, you don't have to fight this loser. Gimme his staff." he said breathlessly as he held tightly to his left arm.

Sakura's dark gaze hit him like a ton of bowling balls. If he didn't get that staff from her, she'd become a minion of the dark realm!

"Sakura, please, give me the staff. It's for your own well-being. Give it to me, now!" he cried desperately while trying to stand.

Sakura's already dark gaze turned harder as her eyes narrowed.

"I WON'T give you this staff, Syaoran! Well-being or not, someone's gotta stop him. You tried...now it's my turn!"

She then suddenly swung the staff in Odium's direction as a silvery bolt of magic shot out of it.

"DIE YOU EVIL FREAK! DIE!"

*_She's getting outta control. I've got to stop her before she hurts herself. I'd die if I lost her..._*

Then, something amazing happened...

~~~~~ End of chapter 9 ~~~~~

lol....j/k....I'm not THAT mean!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then, something amazing happened. 

Odium's eyes grew wide, but not because of the magic surging toward him, but because of the other thing he saw:

There was a huge burst of light and all went silent.

Syaoran emerged, fully rejuvenated, his gleaming sword in his hand.

Slowly, he made his way toward Odium, totally ignoring both Sakura and a stunned Ceroberos.

"I won't let you take her, Caligraphum. If you're so desperate to take another minion, take me. Her heart's too pure for your realm." he said quietly, but fully meaning every word of it.

Odium stood still, clutching the only injury he managed to obtain: one full length scratch on his right arm. He continued to stare wide-eyed in full disbelief, even though the light had vanished.

"This realm breeds insane beings...I am retreating...GLOQUMED!"

Then, with a burst of smoke and Odium still holding his arm, he was gone...

Syaoran smiled contently to himself and continued staring at Odium's former location.

Ceroberos, now having recovered from his shock, strolled over to Syaoran and sat in front of him.

"Marvelous job, Syaoran. You have fulfilled your destiny: you truly are the Guardian of Sakura's Heart. But, there's one more task that must be completed before all is well once more."

Syaoran nodded at him and turned to Sakura, who had been knocked out but the sudden blast of light.

Syaoran sighed (^-^') and walked over to her limp, unconscious form. He slowly kneeled and took her hands in his.

"Sakura?" He whispered softly while gently shaking her.

"Sakura, wake up."

Nothing. No response.

"Sakura must've had a magic overload. I think she's unconscious, Ceroberos. C'mon, let's get her to my apartment, I think it's close."

Ceroberos nodded at Syaoran and returned to his smaller form as Syaoran carefully picked up Sakura and carried her out of the forest.

"Do you think she'll be alright, kid?" asked Kero, solemnly.

Syaoran looked at Kero and then at Sakura; he smiled.

"I know she'll be alright, Kero...I know she will be."

~~~~~The **_REAL_** End of Chapter 9~~~~~

To Be Continued...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

YEAH! One more chapter (well, epilogue anyway) and this story is officially completed!! Well, I hope you all like this chapter and that you don't hate me for scaring ya with a cliff hanger ending back there (*lololololol*) OBkb, the epilogue will come quicker because I really wanna finish this story (not that I didn't enjoy writing it, just that I wanna get started on another story and I can't write more than 2 at once...I get confused and overwhelmed!!!)

OBkb, see u guys in the epilogue!

BYE Bye!

Questions? Comments? Advice or Suggestions?

Email me:

silvr255@bellsouth.net

:: OR ::

silverserenity2000@yahoo.com

::: legal stuff :::

Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync

Character © CLAMP


	11. ¤ Epilogue ¤

See? Told ya'll the epilogue would come quicker than other chapters!

Let's just end this thing, baby!

-:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:--:+:-

Sakura - - 17

Syaoran - - 18

"..." **Spoken Words **

__

*...* w/italics **Thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~ **Scene Changes/Flashbacks/change in P.O.V**

[...] **Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: The CCS characters **DO NOT **belong to me, ok! They belong to © **Clamp**...so please _don't_ sue me!! ^^'

~_No Strings Attached_ ~

Epilogue

The next few days passed by slowly for Syaoran and Kero. With Sakura still unconscious, they could do no more than wait for her to wake up. Madison had come by once or twice, to check on Sakura _and_ make sure Kero and Syaoran were handling themselves alright. The two had determined that Sakura's system had some how been polluted by dark magic when she touched Odium's staff; they figured he had put some kind of a curse on it for those few times his staff actually would get taken.

After they had brought her back to Syaoran's, Kero used all the Clow magic he possessed to rid her system of the evil magic. Luckily, they had done it quickly enough, otherwise, Sakura would've been consumed and led to the dark realm; nothing would have been able to stop her.

After her system was pure once more, Syaoran called Sakura's father and explained to him what had happened (leaving out the magical references, of course). He told him that he and Sakura had been attacked and that she had been knocked out by their assailant. Syaoran didn't think Fujitaka would buy it, but, to everyone's surprise, he did and had asked Syaoran to bring Sakura back home.

That was almost three days ago and Syaoran, although he would never admit it, was afraid she was going to be stuck in a coma forever. Kero had tried waking her up with different magical remedies, but, so far, none of them had worked.

After one straight week of waiting patiently, everyone was beginning to lose hope that she would be awake soon; they now had become used to the fact that she was in a state of unconsciousness and had accepted it. Everyone, that is, except Syaoran.

But Syaoran's hopes were soon justified. One very rainy morning, Syaoran sat at Sakura's window watching the rain drops lazily slide down the outside of the glass, when the Card Mistress stirred. Syaoran immediately snapped his head in her direction and saw her tossing and turning in her small, pink bed. He quickly rose from his spot at the window, tapped on Kero's drawer and walked over to Sakura's restless form.

"What is it, kid? I was sleepin' in there." asked a groggy Kero.

"I think she's gonna wake up, Kero. She looks like she's dreaming right now." Syaoran replied with out looking at him.

Kero blinked and looked at Sakura hopefully.

"What makes you think she's dreamin'?" he asked, scratching one of his little ears.

"Well, her eyes are moving under her eyelids. That's a distinct sign of R.E.M sleep..."

Kero looked at him eccentrically.

"And I suppose 'R.E.M sleep' is the technical term for 'dreaming'."

"Yep, that's what it means."

Syaoran and Kero continued to watch her toss and turn periodically, for another five minuets.

Then she opened her eyes.

Syaoran smiled widely and bent down closer to her face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." he said joyfully.

Sakura turned her head to him and smiled weakly.

"Hi...*_yawn_* how long have I been asleep, Syaoran?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up.

"For about a week."

"A week?! My gosh, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

Sakura thought intently for a moment.

"A really bright light...that's the last thing I remember seeing. What happened after that."

Syaoran then told her all that had happened. [AN: did ya 4-get already? read ch.9 again]

Sakura gaped at the wall before her.

"So you're telling me that 'The Guardian of my heart' came out from that huge blast of light? And _then_ this person scared Odium off?"

Syaoran nodded; he hadn't mentioned what the Guardian's identity was.

"Well, then you must've seen 'em! What did they look like? Better yet, who is it? Please tell me, Syaoran, please!"

Syaoran sighed (^-^') and turned to Kero, who nodded.

"Sakura," Kero began, " 'The Guardian of your heart' is...Syaoran."

Sakura stared at him and then looked at Syaoran, who was blushing intensely and looking nervously around the room.

"Syaoran...you saved me?" she asked sweetly.

Syaoran looked her straight in the eyes.

"I had to, Sakura...without you, my like would be incomplete." he said, then smiled. 

"Besides, that's why I'm your Guardian. It was my obligation to rescue you."

Sakura smiled brightly at him and then pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Syaoran, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much."

Syaoran smiled again and returned the hug happily.

"But Sakura," he started pulling away from the embrace, "before my destiny as your Guardian can be truly fulfilled, there's something I have to tell you."

Sakura looked at him perplexedly, but nodded an 'ok'.

"Sakura," he began again, "I...I love you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and brimmed with tears that she let over flow.

"Oh geeze, Sakura, please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'll take it back if you want me to. I just --"

No more words were exchanged between them after that.

Sakura had stopped him mid-sentence; with a kiss.

They stayed with each other like that for God knows how long, just expressing their deepest love for one another.

I leave you with this:

"Love 

may not make the world go 'round,

but it's what makes the trip worth 

while."

The End

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well, this story is officially DONE!! Hope you all liked this ending. I thought it was sweet :D full of cuteness and FLUFF!! *lol*

I just wanna thank everyone who read this. Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my "wonderful" fanfic. I really appreciate it.

Well, nuthin much more ta say:

Questions? Comments? 

Email me:

silvr255@bellsouth.net (-- this one is u wanna faster response)

:: OR ::

silverserenity2000@yahoo.com

Want somethin' else to do while you wait for my next fic? Here are my others:

"Links to the Past"

[Pokémon] 

AAMR (means "Ash and Misty Romance")

"The Untold Story"

[Card Captor Sakura]

(my VERY FIRST fic...it's alright, but it gets better as the story goes on)

"Love Story"

[Lord of the Rings]

(apparently not too many ppl enjoyed this one...but I thought it was well written myself)

my next fic is most definitely going to be Star Wars. I've been itching to start it; and now I can, yeah!!

"Enigmatic Ordinance: Book 1"

[Harry Potter]

JUST started this one 6/8/03...check it out if u like HP

Catch ya'll lata'

::: Legal Stuff :::

  
Storyline © Angel: da Newsies fan

Title © JC Chazes of *NSync

Character © CLAMP

oh and the quote at the end was from the movie "On the Line".


End file.
